


Must've Done Something Right

by anchoringsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchoringsterek/pseuds/anchoringsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett and Liam aren't compatible, a hunter and a werewolf would be the least expected pairing. But maybe that part doesn't really matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must've Done Something Right

Liam was hurting, badly. And no, it wasn't the physical pain that'd go away in seconds since, well, he was a werewolf. It was deeper than that. The kind of pain that couldn't be fixed. The kind that Liam covered up by feeling so much anger.

It was because the pack had found out that Violet was a hunter and assumed to be working for the benefactor. Garrett's girlfriend. Apparently Garrett's been involved too, but Liam didn't bother asking how. Instead he's out in the woods running because it makes him feel free and relieved of so much stress. Probably comes with the genes of being a werewolf, he guessed.

He focused on the way his cold tears stung his cheeks. The person Liam loved had a job to go against him. He began to think how much he must've been worth to kill if he was even included, and shook his head because it's thoughts like that that are why he began running. Moving faster, he cleared his mind again and watched the scenery of the trees as he dodged each one. The scent of autumn was strong, and the sound from the crunching of leaves as he ran were still loud and bothersome to his ears.

So much that he froze in shock when he heard a familiar voice in the midst of it all.

"Li?" Liam could hear the confusion. Liam swallowed hard because he still didn't quite know how to shift back into a human, so how was he supposed to face Garrett? The scent of Violet came into focus like she just had caught up.

Liam cleared his throat before speaking and didn't dare to turn around. "Garrett, what're you doing out here??"

"We're on a date," Violet answered before Garrett could say anything, "but why don't you come with us?? Maybe explain why you're out here."

Her voice didn't sound the least bit sincere. It sounded impatient. 

Liam eyes darted from place to place, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation.

But it was too late. He saw a pair of boots right in front of him and looked up at Violet's expectant eyes. "Exactly what I thought. Garrett, you won't believe this!" she laughed. 

"Stop," Garrett warned.

"He's worth money. He's a monster, not your friend."

"Violet, don't do this, we have other creatures to hunt. He hasn't hurt anyone!" he sounded torn as he pleaded. Liam was frozen watching Garrett. But then he thought, he could easily escape this by running. As Liam subtly backed away, Violet's voice stopped him.

"Hun, we've got a circle of mountain ash placed while you had your head down. Don't even try. And Garrett, I'm sorry, but this is worth it. We could be saving someone! I remember how you talked about his anger issues anyways."

Ouch. Liam growled softly, trying to hide the whimpers that wanted to escape. 

Violet turned with a wire pulled out. She lashed it out like a whip, causing Liam to cringe inward, but it never made contact.

"I told you! Leave him alone," Garrett was in so much pain from the lash. Anyone would've been able to hear it in his voice.

Violet was shocked and apologized so many times as she crouched next to Garrett.

Liam watched as Garrett looked down and shook his head. He reached over, wincing and groaning, and scattered the mountain ash. "Get out of here."

Liam whispered an apology before darting away, even though it didn't matter if Garrett heard. It was his fault that Garrett was in such pain and that he was not. Liam knew he deserved this, he deserved to die.

He was almost to the road when a body rammed into him.

"Woah, Liam what the HELL do you think you're doing? It's not even the full moon, and we worked on this," Scott was disappointed as he spoke.

"You aren't the boss of me, I'm not on a leash just because you're my alpha," Liam shoved away. He was tired of everyone feeling sorry for him and looking at him as a weak little kid who didn't deserve this. Nobody deserves it, but they all deal with it. He could deal with it too.

Scott's voiced softened, "Come on. I'm sorry about Garrett."

"You'll never know what it's like," Liam choked out.

"I know exactly what it's like, you guys can make it work," Scott didn't offer anything else and Liam didn't press him. They reached Stiles's Jeep and drove back in utter silence, mostly. Stiles made little annoying comments here and there the way he always just has to.

❃❃❃

The next day Garrett ignored Liam. And the day after. And the week after.

Liam tried. It just wasn't what Garrett wanted at all. "It wouldn't work, it's impossible, it's not worth it." He was tired of the excuses. They've both grown accustomed to being apart is what Liam would love to think, but the truth is he never would.

Scott's house was fun, and he was starting to like the pack a lot more even if he didn't admit it. They wouldn't believe it either, which made Liam laugh to himself.

The good part that came out of this is the quiet. The benefactor hasn't made a move yet. There was no news of him or this "Kate" that the whole pack talked about either, which could be good or bad.

In fact, Liam was just on his way to Scott's now. Except for when he got outside there was a little distraction.

It was a pacing Garrett in his driveway. Lovely. Liam's first thought was that he's gone insane, but when Garrett ran up towards him it changed. It felt like he's been stabbed a long time ago, and finally Garrett was helping him get it out of his body.

Garrett started off with, "I'm sorry," and the silence hit. After a few moments he continued, "I dropped out of the whole thing. I want to help you. I'll tell you and Scott and everyone else everything that's being planned... I hated pushing you away just to hear what was going on. You're my best friend and you mean more to me than any stupid money game, Li. I'd never hurt you."

"H-how did you get away from her, or the, the benefactor," Liam could barely get his words out.

"They don't exactly know about it yet, but I ended my relationship with Violet after the forest incident," he smiled sadly at me, the eye contact never ceasing to be there. Liam's cheeks began to burn, although he wasn't sure with what.

He looked down for a moment before facing Garrett once again and acting on first impulse.

The kiss lasted longer than Liam could've hoped for. It started off unsure and soft, and Garrett brows were furrowed in confusion when Liam opened them for a second. They were forced back shut when Garrett started to kiss back forcefully and desperate.

"Li, your friends are in danger, we should warn them," he said between kisses.

"Mmm, yeah," Liam reluctantly backed away to see Garrett staring at him, with what could've either been amazement or realization. He turned around when Garrett began waving and smiling, embarrassed, at someone behind Liam. The next door neighbor was watering plants and clearly surprised.

"Let's go," they said at the same time and began walking to the car.

"Garrett, I love you," Liam whispered.

Garrett flashed that big smile of his and simply said, "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic woo! I hope you all liked it and any feedback would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Twitter: @AnchoringSterek


End file.
